


You Require, I Fulfill

by nuuts



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Other, Sex Toys, why you gotta further traumatize Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuts/pseuds/nuuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink meme prompt: Everyone thinks BB-8 is cute and innocent, until one day someone walks in on the droid furiously fucking it's pilot with a dildo attachment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Require, I Fulfill

Poe Dameron enters his quarters with a sigh. He's sweaty, and he's got oil everywhere, and his flightsuit is ripped. He's definitely had better mission days.

BB-8 exits the charger on the wall. [You look terrible. Must I vanquish foes?]

"Nah, BB-8. I'll be good after a shower and some sleep." Poe takes off his flightsuit.

BB-8 makes an inquiring beep before asking, [Do you require release?]

Poe pauses. His flightsuit is off. And he definitely could use what BB-8's offering.

"Yeah. That'd be- That'd be great. Just let me get the rest of my kit off."

[Very well. I shall procure the attachment.]

"Good." Poe sheds the rest of his clothing, strokes his now hardening cock. "That's real good." He finds his lubricant under the mattress, spreads some on his fingers. He bends over, one hand on the mattress, the other pressing on his hole, pushing in slowly, but steadily. He bends his knees for better leverage, widening his stance. He presses another finger in.

He feels a smooth, firm dildo pushing against his fingers. He stops, says, "Hey, buddy." He's laughing. "Just a sec, okay?" He gets out more lube for his fingers, and turns around to do the same for the dildo.

BB-8 makes an impatient beep.

"Okay, okay!" Poe turns back around to the bed, places his hands on it, spreads his legs. "Okay, BB-8, let's go."

Slickness and pressure is all he feels it first, then the dildo slowly enters him, going out, then in again, just a little further each time.

"Mmm, yeah. That's how we like it, BB." Pressing back just a little when the dildo enters again, enjoying the feel of it stretching his hole.

[Yes, Master.]

BB-8 starts pushing a little faster, the dildo entering more than halfway now. It's getting closer to that sweet spot.

Poe reaches one of his hands for his cock, strokes it a bit firmly, but not fast, matching the rhythm of BB-8.

[Faster, now? And deeper?]

Poe moans. "Yeah, faster, deeper. I can take it. I want it." He's becoming a bit breathless, the dildo now almost fully ramming in his ass, a lot of pressure, a bit of pain, and it's not enough. "Oh, please. Just, a little harder, BB."

[As Master commands.] BB-8 begins a slight twisting motion with the dildo, picks up speed, and pushes just that much harder. The slick sounds of it fill the room, along with Poe's moans.

Poe's grabbing his cock almost too forcefully now, beads of pre-cum smearing underneath his fingers as he rubs from his slick head all down his length. His strokes are fast, but not as fast as BB-8. Suddenly, Poe is seeing stars, and cries out, "Oh kriffing yeah!" BB-8 hit the sweet spot, and his thighs are starting to hurt from his thrusts backwards, the hand on the mattress is numb, but he's about get his release.

 

 

Finn's about to knock on Poe's door, when he hears moans. His friend came back from a mission today, maybe he's injured and needs to get to medical? Finn keys the code for the door, ready to carry Poe if he has to, but he's stopped when his brain can't process what he's seeing. He squeaks, closes the door, blinks, squeaks again, and then contemplates burning the jacket he was given.


End file.
